deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (MCU)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, also known as Iron Man, is the former CEO of Stark Industries, inventor and leader of the Avengers. Being the first modern hero to don publicly don a suit to fight crime, Iron Man has become the symbol of heroes in the public eye. Originally an arrogant spoiled billionaire, Tony got rich of creating and selling weapons to various governments and organizations. During a weapons demonstration, Stark's convoy was attacked by a terrorist group called the Ten Rings and ended up with shrapnel in his chest, but survived thanks to his fellow captive, Dr. Ho Yinsen. With the aid of Dr. Yinsen, Tony created an improvised yet advanced weaponized suit of armor which he used to escape. Humbled by the experience, Tony created a new more advanced suit of armor and began to target the Ten Rings as well as others who threatened the safety of common people. Eventually, he was approached by Nicky Fury, the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (SHIELD) to become part of the Avengers Initiative. Iron Man would finally meet his end during the final battle against Thanos when he added the Infinity Stones to his suit in order to wipe out the warlord's forces at the cost of his own life, saving the Earth and the rest of the universe. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Mikeylango) After a malfunction in the Pillar of Autumn's slip space device, the starship was sent to a modern day city. Master Chief, who initially had no recollection of what had happened, decided to investigate the area. He tried numerous times to communicate with his A.I companion, Cortana, but it never seemed to work. He decided that, left to his own defences, he should adventure around and check for any potential threats. As he ventured out of the starship, he noticed huge crowds of people standing behind road blocks looking at him. He looked around to see police officers aiming glocks at him and, immediately feeling threatened, he pulled out his MA5B assault rifle and fired in the cops direction. Wounding (but not killing) them, they immediately summoned in back up. Again, Master chief defeated the back up SWAT team as hundreds of horrified witnesses evacuated the area. Meanwhile, Tony Stark was having a lazy day. Still recovering from last night's hangover, he turned on the TV and watched the news. As he watched footage of Master Chief's rampage from a news helicopter, he was surprised to find out that the chaos was happening only a few blocks away. He decided to save the day again and don his Mark VII Iron man suit. He then flew to the scene. Master chief was sure he had overcome everything the opposition had thrown at him. He still had plenty of assault rifle ammo so he grabbed that, as well as his M41 rocket launcher , his Spartan laser and his energy sword. Walking outside, he noticed the hundreds of police officers and SWAT soldiers that he had gravely wounded and went off the find a vantage point. That way he could probably snipe any other people trying to kill him. Soon enough, Iron man arrived at the seen. He was astounded at the starship that had crashed into the base of a skyscraper. The news had mentioned that it may have been a terrorist attack but Tony immediately dismissed that. He thought maybe aliens after the his and the avengers stand off months earlier. Master chief noticed Stark in the distance and charged his Spartan laser. Quickly a laser beam shot out of the device at light speed and hit Iron man's head. He was knocked off his feet. He saw Chief charging his spartan laser and quickly reacted by firing a powerful uni-beam at chief. It did not directly hit chief but absolutely obliterated his cover in a huge resulting explosion. Tony was convinced that it had killed Master Chief until he emerged from the small mushroom cloud with his assault rifle in his hands. He aimed at Stark and fired a whole 60 bullets (as that was the ammo capacity) at him. Every single round hit him but did no further damage than small dents. Tony wanted to laugh but decided it wasnt the time or place for it. Štark fired a repulser beam at chief which hit his chest. He took the damage pretty well compared to most enemies Iron man had faced in the past, but was still visibly affected. Iron man took the battle to new heights (literally) by flying at Master Chief, grabbing him a slamming his armoured body into the tenth story of a nearby office building. Getting back up, he saw Iron man flying towards him. As he got closer, he prepared himself and when Stark was just about to hit him, he swiftly grabbed him spun him around and redirected him towards a thick wall. Iron man was stunned but got back up. Now up close to his enemy, he saw that Chief was physically larger and overall bulkier than himself. He quickly punched chief, who hit the roof and floor, before he got picked up smashed through the whole length of a nearby wall. He didn't recover quick enough as Chief picked him up and smashed him through the roof and into the floor above. Chief jumped through hole in a single bound to face Iron man but didn't expect to get hit by a repulser beam and close range. It was a devastating shot and knocked Chief right off his feet and into a wall at the opposite a side of the building. Chief was fast to recover, but not fast enough because Iron man flew at him and did a superman-style double fist punch to chiefs chest, which knocked him clean through the wall and into mid air. Flipping through midair, Master Chief caught a glimpse of Iron man flying at him, ready to punch him again. Chief managed to once again grab Iron man and chuck him somewhere else, this time into a smaller apartment building. Chief hit the ground with a thud, leaving a small crater. He got up, pulled out his rocket launcher and fired a rocket at the apartment building. Iron man stood at the hole made when he smashed into the building. He saw the rocket coming towards him and before he could do anything, the rocket hit. There was a huge explosion and most of that side of the building collapsed. He was sure he had defeated his mighty armoured opponent as he looked at the gigantic pile of rubble. He spoke to soon though, as Iron man flew out the top of the heap and fired a small missile at chief. Chief turned around too late to stop it and it struck the ground under his feet. The resulting explosion was so powerful that it created a crater in the ground and through chief several hundred feet until he hit a thick tree and snapped it in half. Chief lay on the ground dazed as the top half of the tree toppled over and smashed the ground beside him, but a brutal kick to the face from Iron man's boot sobered him up quickly. Iron man flew up again in an attempt to raid him from the air, but Master chief wouldn't let him get away with it and shot a rocket up at him. Iron man dodged the rocket and swooped down at Chief, but chief jumped high enough to dodge the attack. Stark swooped around in a circle. In the same time Chief pulled out his energy sword. Iron man flew at chief again, but chief jump out of the way and waved his sword at him. Iron man crashed into the ground and when he got up, he was horrified to find a gash down his suit which only just missed his artificial heart. He jumped (not flew) at chief with his fists electrified. He narrowly dodged two swings from the energy sword, before punching Chief square in the nose. Chief was paralysed as the electric current passed through his suit and took out his energy shields. Iron man walked up to chief. He was about to finish him off but in a lightning quick reaction, Chief recovered, grabbed his energy sword and sliced off Tony's right hand in less than a second. Stark yelled in pain. Extremely pissed off now, he grabbed Master Chief with his remaining hand, swung him around so fast that he nearly vomited from motion sickness and threw him into an evacuated bus, dented one whole side in and tipping over, before flying into the air just above the bus and fired an especially powerful uni beam which directly hit Master chief, caused the bus to explode and subsequently killed him. As Iron man looked at chiefs cooked body, he remembered his severed arm and flew off quickly to get urgent medical attention. Winner: Iron Man Expert's Opinion The victor was very clear in this fight, as Iron Man's suit was far more durable, had greater strength, much greater firepower, and was miles ahead of the Chief's suit in terms of agility. Even the Chief's highly superior skill, training, and experience couldn't make up for Tony Stark's immense tech advantage which secured his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Grimlock (G1) (by Monkey Doctor 33) It is a clear and sunny day at a South African city. People are working well, and peace is maintained through out the city. The city however, was formerly wrecked by a battle between two Avengers. And one of the Avengers, named Iron Man, is currently at the city, walking, without his armor. Stark sees that the city is in good condition after reparation from his battle with Hulk. However, Stark also feels a little guilty. And then, he remembered what once Ultron said. "How could you be worthy? You're all killers. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change..." Those words flashed in Stark's mind, as well as some images of his fight with Ultron. "Oh come on, mind. Just, don't make me..." Stark tried to forget the words, but suddenly, he hallucinated. Stark witnessed something. He saw the Avengers, laying on the ground in front of him. And Stark saw that the South African city, has now changed to a space rock. The exact same space rock that he saw when Wanda Maximoff, AKA Scarlet Witch casted an illusion to his mind in the HYDRA base in Sokovia. "No, this couldn't be real. Just... Stark snap out of it!" Tony tried to grasp reality once more, however, something during that hallucination caught his attention. And in front of the defeated Avengers, a weird alien stands "Earth's mightiest heroes? Pfft. Seems like all of your efforts are now useless." The alien, known as Thanos, mutters. "Who are you?!" Stark replied with an angry voice. "Hehe. You don't know me? That's your own mistake. The so-called Avengers of yours have just known my name. And you see? They knew my name, and they all died. I'm a villain, they say? They can defeat me? Wrong thinking. And... They mentioned someone called Stark. Seems like you are the man they mentioned. And it is a pity that you didn't see they suffer in my own hands." ''Thanos says while showing Tony Stark the dead bodies of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, with one barely living. And the barely living Avenger, is his own friend, Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. "No... No... This isn't right? How..." Before Stark can finish his words, Thanos interrupts. ''"Of course this can happen, IRON MAN. Your selfishness leads to the Avengers' doom. And see this." ''Thanos turns back and suddenly the dead bodies of the Avengers are gone, but is replaced by a view of a portal opening to Earth. Through that portal, many otherworldy creatures entered Earth. ''"You couldn't afford much of this thing, right? I heard you're a billionaire. You got enough resources to construct something to stop us all! But where is it all? A machine strong enough to wound me? Nothing? Now, let's see." ''After Thanos stops his dialogue, he picks up the still-living Captain America. "Steve!" Stark yells while trying to strike Thanos, but only results Thanos punching him back. ''"You won't win Thanos... Never!" ''Captain America said while spitting on Thanos' face. However, Thanos replies back with a smile and crushes his head. "NOOO!!!" Tony screams in agony while falling back and suddenly, something happened. He found himself back in real life in a sleep-like position inside a store. Stark gets up, and asks himself what is happening. Suddenly, someone speaks to Stark. ''"The whole city is evacuated, Mr. Stark! And well, I brought you here!" Stark turns back, and see an African man, seemingly middle-aged. "You own this store?" Stark asked. "Yes. Oh, and I think this is a good time for you to use your... Armor?" The African man says. "Why? Why should I use my armor now?" Stark asks with confusion. "Because of that." The man points out of the store's window. And out of the window, Stark and the man saw a giant robot thrashing the city. Stark then turned to the man and said, "Right, it is time to suit up." "What is this place?! Me Grimlock hate being teleported!" Grimlock complains after being teleported to the African city by Megatron. The military of the city has been deployed to stop Grimlock. However, most of their efforts results nothing. Grimlock then easily wiped out the whole military by himself. "Me Grimlock no like this! Me Grimlock ANGRY!" Grimlock yells angrily and destroys a building. Grimlock proceeds to destroy more buildings. Grimlock knows that as an Autobot, he must protect humans. But he grew tired of that. Add that to his annoyance of being teleported here by Megatron. Grimlock destroys the environment around him, and when he tries to destroy a lift containing several people, someone shoots Grimlock. "Huh? Who dares shoots Grimlock?!" Grimlock gets annoyed and turns back, to see a man in an iron armor. "Hey big guy. Sorry for interrupting. But this city is not a playground." Iron Man aims his Repulsors to Grimlock. "Guh! You dare shoot me GRIMLOCK?! Grimlock crush you!" After Grimlock says that, he pulls out his Double Barreled Rocket Launcher and shoots it at Iron Man, who didn't expect that. Iron Man gets knocked away through 2 buildings and landed on a park. "Sir, the systems are still running. And I can analyze that giant robot for more information. However, I couldn't identify who is he." ''Iron Man's A.I., JARVIS speaks. 'Well then give me some information about his weapons and others. Use the Infra-Red Scan. We'll see what this guy can do." Grimlock walks towards the Iron Avenger with his Rocket Launcher. "So, little man no match for Grimlock!" Grimlock mocks. "Yeah well, I got something to match you, big guy." Iron Man then flies and delivers a punch that distracts Grimlock. After that, Iron Man flies around the Dinobot while firing numerous Repulsor blasts. "JARVIS, got anything yet?" ''"Yes, sir. I found some weak points. He is very slow and cumbersome. And that Rocket Launcher he brought is traditional compared to ours. While it is certainly strong, it doesn't have any tracking or other advanced features. He also has a sword made out of an unknown material that can cut through concrete. And sir, for an extra information, it seems like he has an ability to transform. However, I have no idea ''what can he do after he transforms." JARVIS explains to Iron Man. "Transforming. Huh. Seems like this day is going to be hard." After Iron Man finishes his words, Grimlock then punched Iron Man so hard it nearly left a dent on his helmet. Iron Man fell to a fountain and recovers. "Now that, is painful." ''"I suggest you use your agility and weaponry against him. His only...." ''JARVIS' words are interrupted by Grimlock, who stomps on Iron Man. "Oh come on!" Iron Man then fires his Shoulder Minigun Pod to distract Grimlock. "Aw! Grimlock hates little bullets!" "Seriously? You even refer yourself in third person." Iron Man then fires a charged Repulsor shot that allows him to escape from Grimlock's foot. Grimlock then proceeds to shoot Iron Man with his Rocket Launcher, but Iron Man evades all of the shots. Iron Man then charges at Grimlock's chest and delivers a barrage of punches before knocking delivering an uppercut to Grimlock's face. Grimlock tries to swat Iron Man away, but Stark quickly gets to his back and fires an Anti-Armor Tank Missile that sends Grimlock crashing a gas station, which then explodes. "Jackpot. I win." ''"Sir, it appears that this robot is still not backing down." Grimlock gets up from the explosion, relatively unharmed. "Now, you make Grimlock ANGRY!" "Seems like we're gonna face a mini-Hulk." "Sir, it appears that he is going to use the sword. Your armor might be strong, but I'm afraid that..." "Cut the talk, JARVIS, I'm going in." Iron Man then flies above Grimlock and delivers some more Repulsor shots. However, Grimlock tries to protect himself from the shots with his arm, which is proved to be a little effective. Grimlock then sees an explosive barrel. He picks it up, and throws it with accuracy to Iron Man, knocking him down. "Sir, I forgot to remind you. It seems like that this robot is quite tactically intelligent while his speech paterns are not so good. Be careful sir. This is probably a deadly adversary." Iron Man charges to Grimlock with Repulsor shots and evades Grimlock's attempt to strike at him with his Energo-Sword. Iron Man kept firing Repulsor shots and punches to Grimlock while Grimlock tried to catch Iron Man. Until finally, he caught the Iron Avenger. "You petro puny rabbit!" Grimlock then slams Iron Man through a glass wall of a building and punches him multiple times until Stark's helmet began to dent. Grimlock then throws Iron Man to the air, and strikes him with his Energo-Sword. It sends Stark to the ground and there, Grimlock began to smash Iron Man repeatedly. "JARVIS, seems like this is getting a lot more... AAH!" Stark felt the pain from Grimlock's attacks and finally, Grimlock holds Iron Man and tries to crush him. "Sir, I suggest you use the Unibeam. You still have the...Bzzzzt" ''Tony's systems began to crumble, but still working, albeit damaged due to Grimlock's crushing. "Unibeam? Alright then. Hey big guy! Wanna taste something?" Grimlock stopped crushing Tony and sees that his chest began to glow. "What is that?" Grimlock asks. "A present for you." Iron Man then unleashes the Unibeam that damages Grimlock until he falls down. Tony then opens his helmet and sees the damage of his armor. "Damn, that was painful!" Iron Man puts on his helmet again and JARVIS began to function again. Iron Man sees Grimlock groaning in a little pain after getting a hit from the Unibeam, to the face. "JARVIS, I can't just leave this thing down like this. He is still alive, and he's gonna get angry. My suit can't rival this robot's capabilities. What should I do?" "Scream!" Suddenly Grimlock recovers fastly and kicks Iron Man away to the air. Luckily, Iron Man can fly, and recovers in mid-air. "Fine then. If that is the answer, I'll have to do this. JARVIS, prepare Veronica. It's time to even the odds." ''"It will take some time, sir." "Then patients will be the answer. Time for some beatdowns with that Grimlock." Iron Man orders JARVIS to unleash the Hulkbuster armor, but it'll take some time. Meanwhile, Grimlock is searching for Iron Man, Energo-Sword in hand. "Where are you little man?" Grimlock yells, and gets the answer. Iron Man quickly punches Grimlock in the face at full speed. "Looking for me, big guy?" Grimlock then strikes Iron Man with his sword, but Iron Man dodges it. Grimlock strikes Iron Man again, but this time, he catches the sword and delivers some shots from his Shoulder Mounted Minigun Pod, which annoys Grimlock. The Dinobot then delivers a charged attack with his Energo-Sword, but Iron Man evades it. Iron Man delivers a kick to Grimlock's back, but weirdly, Grimlock does not react. Iron Man kept delivering punches and kicks, but Grimlock does not react. Iron Man stops his attack. "Oh well. Good then." Iron Man then flies away, but before that can happen, Grimlock strikes Iron Man with his sword, and it hits, sending him to the ground. Grimlock picks him up and throws him to the air. When Iron Man nearly lands back, Grimlock punches him until his armor's chest area gets wrecked. "JARVIS! Where is that Veronica?" "It has just arrived." Suddenly, Grimlock got contained inside some kind of metal barrier that falls from the skies. "What?! Me Grimlock hate puny man's tricks!" That is the first part of the Veronica. However, Grimlock, with some difficulty cuts through the barrier with his sword, and frees himself. "Now, where are you, puny rabbit!" Grimlock yells. "I'm not a tiny guy anymore, big guy." Iron Man says this and Grimlock turns back. "Power levels are at maximum level. Orbital repairs are standby." "Good then. Time to kick this robot's ass." Iron Man, in his Hulkbuster armor, prepares for another huge beatdown. "So, big guy, seems like we're equal on this one." "Not at all, armor man!" "Sir, now I think he will use his transforming ability." "Let's see what he can do." Grimlock then transforms to his Tyrannosaurus rex form, which surprises Tony, and roars savagely while breathing fire to the air, and stomps the ground, delivering a small quake. "Sir, that T. rex form seems to be even stronger than the normal form. I suggest caution when fighting him. And I scanned him again, and in this form, watch out for his teeth. It is powerful enough to snap nearly every materials that come between them." "Caution noticed, JARVIS. Now, let's dance, big guy." Grimlock then roars while running at Iron Man. Iron Man fires powerful Repulsor shots, but Grimlock still charges at Iron Man with no noticeable damage. Grimlock finally gets in the range to attack Stark, and breathes fire. The fire slows and blinds Iron Man for a while, but Iron Man managed to get hold of Grimlock's jaws, forcefully closing it. Iron Man then delivers a punch to Grimlock, but Grimlock retaliates by freeing his jaws and bites the Hulkbuster's arm. Iron Man tries to get Grimlock off his arm by punching him, but Grimlock whacks Iron Man's legs with his tail, knocking him down. Iron Man headbutts Grimlock and manages to get him off his arm. Iron Man gets back and punches Grimlock in the face multiple times. "JARVIS, how hard is to defeat this thing? It's very durable!" "How about attacking his mouth?" Grimlock opens his jaw and sprays fire to Iron Man. However, Iron Man remembers what JARVIS says and with his HUD, tries to locate Grimlock's mouth. But, Grimlock's fires began to severely damage the Hulkbuster. Iron Man then blindly shots a Repulsor blast, but miraculously hits Grimlock's neck, knocking him back. Grimlock then roars at Iron Man and jumps at him, bringing him to the ground. Grimlock began to bite the Hulkbuster's head to expose Iron Man's regular armor helmet, but Iron Man tries to hold Grimlock off by grabbing his neck. Unluckily, Grimlock managed to destroy the Hulkbuster's head and exposed Iron Man's Mark 43 helmet. "Oh boy, this is not good." Iron Man then, still in his Hulkbuster armor, lifts Grimlock away while trying to stand up. "Get off me, you jerky dinosaur robot!" Iron Man delivers a massive punch to Grimlock's chest and throws him away. Iron Man then noticed that now, Grimlock began to take some damage. "Seems like my work is nearly done here." "Sir, orbital repairs are coming in." '' Iron Man then sees that the Veronica has sent several repairs for the Hulkbuster armor. However, before the Hulkbuster can even get repaired, Grimlock, still in his dino form, lunges at Iron Man directly to the head and drags him away from the Hulkbuster. Grimlock then began to burn Iron Man's armor with his fire breathe, and Stark began to feel the heat and armor damage, as well as system damage. "JARVIS! JARVIS? You there?" ''"Bzzt... Bzzt... Sir.... Bzzt.... I... (SYSTEM OFFLINE)" "Dang it!" Grimlock still tries to melt the armor with his fire breathe. However, Iron Man, with his last abilities, flies away from the fire breathe and charges back at Grimlock's mouth while open. Iron Man tries to forcefully keep the jaws open for the last attempt to knock him out while Grimlock tries to crush Stark with his jaws. "Oh come on, come on!" Iron Man began to charge his Unibeam to fire it at Grimlock's mouth. However, Grimlock seems to already know this and delivers a stream of fire to Stark through the fire breathe. Finally, the Unibeam is charged and Stark delivers the Unibeam blast to Grimlock's mouth, sending him back while dealing a substantial amount of damage. Grimlock can't really hold it and transforms back to his robot form at the same time Iron Man stops his Unibeam blast. Iron Man then falls down in his damaged armor and stands up. His thrusters are now unable to be used for flight due to extreme damage. "How do you.... Aaagh..." Grimlock then falls down before he can finish his question to Iron Man. Grimlock is finally knocked out, and he fell beside the wreckage of the Hulkbuster armor. "Oh, finally! After a long day.... Huh...." Iron Man then realized that his armor is too damaged for him to use again. Even JARVIS has ceased to work. "Great. Now how am I supposed to..." Before Stark can finish his words, suddenly the Avengers' Quinjet flies above Stark, and lands behind Grimlock's knocked out body. Iron Man then gets out of his armor, and Stark looks at the Quinjet. He sees that Hawkeye is piloting the jet. "Nice work, Stark! Seems like you've managed to get that fat-ass down! Come in!" Hawkeye yells to Stark. Iron Man then laughs and gives a giggle to Hawkeye, and says, "So how about all of these junk?" "It'll be repaired. You got the money to make those things again, right?" Hawkeye says sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, Clint. Now, it's time to go home." Stark enters the Quinjet and the jet flies away from the chaotic city after the battle. '''Winner: Iron Man (MCU) Experts' Opinion Although Grimlock is stronger and more durable than Iron Man, Iron Man's speed and agility automatically gives him a huge advantage over the slower Grimlock. Also, even if the Hulkbuster armor can't really give much advantage to Iron Man against Grimlock's T. rex form, Iron Man's intelligence, as well as various weaponry and technology gives him the way to win this battle over the Dinobot leader. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tanya von Degurechaff (by SPARTAN 119) JSDF Fuji Training Ground Since the various incidents involving superhumans, aliens, supervillains, and other such threats, the market for the anti-superhuman weaponry was booming. And the leading manufacturer of these weapons was Stark Industries. For this reason, Tony Stark was back in Japan again, in spite of the critical response to his last visit. At the moment, he was demonstrating a just such as weapon to prospective buyer, the Japan Self-Defense Forces, needed such weapons as that bald guy who could literally punch out Cthulhu can't be everywhere at once. "Presenting the latest in Stark Industries weaponry, the Ex-Wife 2.0. This all-aspect missile carries a proprietary warhead effective against tanks, aircraft, bunkers, kaiju, Diclonius, Golden Douche Kings, those two Saiyans coming to Earth, and any other problem you might have to deal with.", Stark said to a General Shinya Kengun of the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Suddenly, his explanation was interrupted by a report from an officer. There were reports of explosions on the Shibuya ward of Tokyo, along with the appearance of a group of flying humanoids. "Dispatch any available units, including the weapons test helicopter. We'll test out this ekusu waifu thing with some live target practice!", Kengun ordered. "Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?", the officer asked. "Do it!", Kengun ordered. As the JSDF general gave his orders, Tony Stark spoke into his cell phone. "JARVIS, bring me my suit, I'm not missing this action!". Of its own accord, the Iron Man suit flew to Stark, before it split apart and formed itself around his body. Before anyone could stop him Iron man was streaking of after the JSDF helicopters. 30 minutes earlier, Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo Tanya Degurechaff and four other Imperial Army mages flew over the skyscrapers of the Shinjuku Ward of Tokyo, confused as to how they got there. Only Tanya herself knew where they were. "Am I back home... in Tokyo... This is Being X's doing, no doubt", Tanya thought, "Damn you Bei... Wait a minute, if I'm back home, that must mean he's here as well... Maybe this was blessing in disguise." As she thought this, a dark look came over her face. "Serebryakova", Tanya said in her lispy voice to Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakova, a mage from that world's equivalent of tsarist Russia, who had fled the country when it fell to communism, and her immediate subordinate, "Hold position on top of that building and keep a low profile until I return. I have some... business... to attend to". "Captain...", Viktoriya asked, but Tanya flew off from her squad before she could say anything. Tanya flew away from the central skyscraper district, towards a low rise, landing on the balcony of the second floor. Tanya smashed the window with her rifle butt and burst into the apartment. Tanya's choice of apartment was not random. This was the home of the man she... well... actually he- Tanya was a man her past life- had fired on the last day of her past life, the man who pushed her past self onto the railroad tracks and killed her... err... him. The occupant of the apartment burst out one of the side rooms to investigate the sound of the breaking window. Tanya recognized the occupant immediately. It was him, the man who killed her that day. "What the hell...", the man asked as he stared at the home invader, who looked like a loli in a military uniform, armed with what looked like a real rifle and bayonet. "Taro Sakamoto send his regards", Tanya said, her face forming a twisted smile. The mans face showed a look of shock, this was impossible- the platform was so crowded that no one had seen him push that man onto the tracks, the police had ruled it an accident. And furthermore, he had never met this pint-sized cosplayer or whatever she was, and she definitely wasn't on the platform... How could she know, and furthermore, how did she know the name of the man he killed. Why would a middle manager be friends with such a strange person, was she his daughter or something? But that couldn't be... the girl wasn't Japanese. She looked foreign... As these thoughts spiraled through his head, the man saw the strange girl charge forward with far greater speed than should be possible. Furthermore, she seemed to hover about 10 centimeters off the ground. The man's face changed from a look of shock to one of pure terror. Before he could say anything, he felt the girls rifle butt strike him and send him flying across the room. With a scream of pain, the Tanya's victim slammed into wall. Tanya kept charging as her bayonet glowed blue. With a look of psychotic euphoria, Tanya repeatedly stabbed and slashed at her victim, hacking him to pieces. By the time she was finished, the man was reduced to a bloody mess. "You see that!", Tanya yelled triumphantly, "You're next, Being X!" As Tanya exited the destroyed apartment, a police car pulled up to the apartment complex, no doubt investigating the mysterious flying object that landed there. They would not be problem- she could fly away and escape, and if they fired, her shield would stop the bullets. Upon seeing the blood-stained figure with the bayonet, one of the officers who had just exited the car drew his service revolver and yelled, "Police, drop the weapon!" Before Tanya could to anything, the police car exploded in a flash of fire, killing both officers. Looking for the source of the explosion, and saw the rest of her squad hovering above, Wiess, one of the men in her squad holding his rifle as though he had just fired it. "Damn it Weiss", Tanya yelled, "I told you to hold position and keep a low profile". 15 minutes later, somewhere in the greater Tokyo area The JSDF had found Tanya and the squad faster than they had expected. A flight of three Cobra attack helicopters flew over the city, approaching the mages. The pilot of one of the gunships heard the lock tone in his ear and reported into the radio, and reported. "I have a lock, request permission to engage". "Roger, Hunter lead, you are cleared to engage target". Hunter lead, the pilot of the helicopter that had previously been a test bed for the "Ex Wife 2.0." pulled the trigger yelling "Fox two". The pods, which resembled 70mm rocket pods, released the micro missiles, firing of three missiles. Each missile independently targetted one of the three flying humanoids and exploded in a flash of fire. The missile slammed into the shields of three of Tanya's squadmates. All three of their magic shields were overwhelmed and the mages vaporized instantly. Stark's ekusu waifu had done it's job. Tanya turned her Mondragon rifle on the source of the missiles, and yelled "Is that any way to welcome me back home!". Tanya and Viktoriya both opened fire on the helicopters, blowing all three of them out of the sky before they could return fire, metal fragments rained from the sky, to join the remains of Weiss, Muller, and Klein, the three mages that were killed by the missiles. "On Me!", Tanya ordered to Viktoriya, "Move!" Tanya and Viktoriya flew out away at top speed, hoping to escape and hide out in the mountains. Thus far, this day had been a complete disaster. "That bastard 'Being X' is going to pay for this!", Tanya said to herself. Tanya's thoughts were interupted when Viktoriya was struck by several missiles and killed instantly. Tanya turned around and saw not more helicopters, or any vehicle of the JSDF but... a character from an American comic!? Regardless, he was going to pay. The psychopathic Tanya cared not for the lives of her comrades, but he would pay for this insult, first him and then Being X. Tanya lowered her Mondragon rifle and furiously charged at her target, a look of rage on her face. Iron Man hovered in the air, standing firm against the flying loli. Tanya's bayonet glowed blue as she neared her target. She swung the blade in a wide swath, this would be enough to decapitate a man. When the stroke fell, however, it only left a scratch on the paint of the armor. "You know", Iron Man replied, "I don't like hitting little girls, but you, I'll make an exception!". Iron Man placed the palm of his hand out towards Tanya and activating his repulsor beam. Tanya's shield survived the impact, but was sent flying through the air. Tanya was launched a few hundred meters before she crashed into a billboard for the anime Re:Creators, unaware of the irony of being slammed into an ad for an anime about fictional characters coming to life while fighting what, as far as she was concerned, a character from an American comic. Tanya's shield survived the impact, allowing her to get up and try to take aim at Iron Man. The armored military-industrial complex CEO evaded all of the shots, he was far faster than Tanya. As much as she hated it, she had to pray to "Being X" again. "Oh Lord, grant me the strength to strike down my foe in thy name.", Tanya muttered in a bored voice. Amazingly, in spite of the insincerity of her prayer, it worked, she felt magic power course through her body. She was not flying faster than ever before, faster even than when she rode on those sound barrier-breaking "super V-1s". As she flew far faster than she had ever flown before, Tanya unslung her MKMS submachine gun and took aim. In front of her, a magic sigil appeared, similar to the one when she shot down those bombers with guided bullets. Tanya fired off an entire magazine of magic bullets, enhanced with mix of explosive and armor-penetrating spells. A swarm of homing bullets blazed towards Iron Man, impacting in a flash of flame. Iron Man was momentarily stunned by the impact, but soon recovered and flew out of the cloud of smoke. "JARVIS, damage report". "Minor damage to the left repulsor unit", The AI replied. "Nothing I can't handle", Stark replied. As Tanya saw her target emerge from the explosion undamaged, she reloaded and focused as much magical energy into her next bullet as possible, before taking aim at Iron Man. The magic round streaked towards Iron Man, before exploding in a massive fireball comparable that of a large fuel-air bomb. The blast wave demolished any buildings in the immediate vicinity, devastating at least a city block. Tanya laughed maniacally as she looked at the devastation below her- surely her foe was vaporized. As she hovered over the devastation, blue-white beam of energy struck her in the shield. In the split second before the shield broke, she caught a glimpse of Iron Man, his suit battered but still functional, firing a massive particle beam from his chest. The attack shattered Tanya's magic shield. The beam's impact set off her orb in a massive explosion, which reduced the Devil of the Rhine to charred fragments. "You still haven't won yet, Being X. When I see you next, I'll kill you!", were Tanya's last thoughts before everything went black. WINNER: Iron Man Expert's Opinion Iron Man was able to answer Tanya's considerable firepower with his own arsenal of weapons, and his suit was durable to handle anything she threw at him. This, along with Stark's superior speed gave Iron Man the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Future Warriors